


Easy

by riverlight



Category: due South
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverlight/pseuds/riverlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> At the time, this was the porniest thing I'd ever written. For pearl-o's porn meme. Exactly 100 words.

It's two feet from the couch to the floor, easy to slip to his knees, but once he's there he panics, because Fraser's frozen, staring shocked down at him.

But then Fraser sucks in a breath, shuddering, and lets his knees fall open, and no way that means _no._ The sound of the zipper is loud in the silence, and then he has Fraser's dick in his hands, heavy and hot and eager. "God, _Ray,"_ Fraser chokes out, eyes fluttering closed. Ray wraps his fingers around him and strokes him twice and just like that Fraser's groaning as he comes.


End file.
